


The World Was Too Wide

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Eliza and John and Phillip are only mentioned briefly for reasons™, Mentioned Murder, Multi, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They all mourned that day.The man who lost so much, lost.Wowowow, full on angst train here. Hope you enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read if this could be potentially triggering.

They all mourned that day.  
The man who'd lost so much, lost.

Aaron had been there the day the call came in, two years ago. He and Alexander had been consulting over a case, voices raising, when the phone had rung. Alexander had picked up the phone, fake smile on his face; it had slid off of his face like oil. Aaron had watched as his face lost colour, eyes widening. "N...no. No, that can't be. He... His ID? ...John... ...John." He had said no more, just turned it off and placed it on the desk before him. Alexander? Alexander, what happened? Alexander slowly brought his hand up to his mouth. Leaned his head down. Gripped the table so hard with his other hand Aaron had heard his nails break, saw them bending backwards as they lifted slightly off of the nail bed. Alexander! Reaching forward, wrapping an arm around him, Aaron had shouted into the hall Get Washington! He could feel the other man shaking horribly. Alexander, what is it? Who called? "They... John... He was in a car accident. He..." A sob tore its way from his throat, and then Washington was there, and they closed the door and stayed with him, stayed until Eliza arrived with tears in her eyes and rushed to him, embracing him, and they sank to the floor together, comforting each other, and Aaron felt like he was violating something sacred so he looked away, left the room.

John had been buried in Virginia, as his father had wished.

Aaron had been the first to discover him, a year and a half later, curled into a ball on his chair in his office. He'd been carrying a stack of files past when he glimpsed him through the cracked open door, done a double take, nudged the door with his shoulder. (Washington had forced Alexander to always leave his door cracked open after a stressful incident a few months prior where he had locked himself in his office for three days, emerging looking half-dead but with 51 essays, each at least 20 pages, complete. He'd claimed he hadn't noticed.) The files had scattered upon the ground as he ran to Alexander's side, papers flying. Alexander, what happened? Should I call Eliza? At the name, Alexander had emitted a low keen. Alexander? Aaron had looked at the phone, lying innocuously on the desk. A video was playing. The caption read ‘Disaster at local business firm.’ The camera zoomed in on a woman laying in the rubble, body crushed by a slab of cement. The corpse had Eliza’s lovely face.

Eliza was buried by her sister in upstate New York.

Aaron had been there first-hand to see the final straw. Alexander barely left work. Aaron took it upon himself to bring the man lunch. Washington and Jefferson helped. The past month, Alexander had actually began initiating speech. Aaron would smile and sit with him for a few minutes. He hadn't heard him speak outside of legal battles in five months. The day was no different. He brought in lunch for Alexander. Sat down. Talked about nothing for a few minutes. He had been about to stand up when the phone rang once more. Alexander paused, then lifted the device from his pocket and held it to his ear. “Hello?” There was a brief pause. Silence. Then the phone thudded on the floor. Alexander dropped to his knees beside it. As Aaron stood, beginning to propel himself towards his fallen companion, he screamed, curling in on himself. Aaron heard footsteps in the hall as he dropped beside Alexander, heard a faint voice saying ‘Sir? Are you alright?’ from the dropped phone. Alexander screamed again, the outburst breaking and dissolving into a sob. He'd picked up Alexander, so light and frail since his wife's death, and strode to the door, pushing past Jefferson standing in the hallway outside. Get the phone. Aaron had ran to Washington's office, forcefully pushing the door open with his shoulder, careful not to hurt the man in his arms, who was shaking, breath coming in short bursts. Washington had jumped up in shock, rushed to them, ‘What happened, is he OK?’ Jefferson had barged in behind them, holding the dropped phone: *There was a fight. The other guy pulled a gun. He shot Phillip.* At the name, Alexander had wailed again, thrashed in Aaron's arms, pushed himself away and fell to the floor, drew himself in as if he were a hermit crab retreating into its shell, as if he would fall apart if he didn't. His nails had bitten into his neck, srawing thin crescents of blood, as Jefferson breathed out the rest of the story. *He died within minutes.* 

Phillip was buried in the nearby cemetery, close to Alexander's house.

Aaron had been Alexander's final witness.  
_When you find this, I will be reunited with those I love._  
He had barely left Alexander's side. He had just needed to go home and feed his cat. But all it took was fifteen minutes.  
_I wish to be cremated and for my ashes to be spread in the wind, that some part of me may possibly rest with all those I have lost._  
Upon returning to Alexander's home, the atmosphere had raised alarms in Aaron's head, the house too motionless, as if even the walls were holding their breath.  
_I used to think my family would be together for eternity; however, it seems that in death we have been called apart._  
Alexander? he had called. The living room was empty, as was the office. Fear in his heart, he had walked up the stairs to Alexander's room, entered the modest room with his heart pounding.  
_I have known great happiness. I have known great loss._  
The man inside had turned to him, shadows haunting his face, and smiled sadly, before putting the barrel of the gun in his mouth, aiming straight at the sky, and pulling the trigger.  
_It seems the world was too wide for me._

A. Ham.

_A. Ham._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> 


End file.
